


Birthday Surprises

by strawberry_swirl



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Jealous Nanase Haruka, Multi, OCs - Freeform, Protective Tachibana Makoto, Tachibana Makoto Birthday Exchange 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry_swirl/pseuds/strawberry_swirl
Summary: Makoto is invited to a school mixer. Haru is a little sad he couldn't spend time with Makoto.
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52
Collections: Tachibana Makoto Birthday Exchange 2019





	Birthday Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AvenGrey73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvenGrey73/gifts).



> This is my gift for the Makoto Birthday Gift Exchange for AvenGrey73! Hope you like it! I'm super sorry it's so late! Your Prompt was super fun to do! Enjoy! <3

It has been over a year since Makoto and Haru had moved to Tokyo to start their new life as university students. Since they each attended a different university and had conflicting schedules, they couldn’t see each other as often as they would like. On top of Makoto being a part-time couch to a nearby swim club, and Haru training to be an Olympian; they probably saw each other twice a month… if they were lucky.

On the day before Makoto’s birthday, Makoto heard a ping from his phone when he was getting dressed to go out. It was a message from Haru.

**_Are you free tonight? I had a practice meet cancelled last minute._ **

Makoto groaned. He would gladly spend the night with Haru watching movies and having dinner together, but he already had plans.

**_I’m sorry, Haru. I have been asked to attend a mixer with my classmates and they wouldn’t take no. I miss you so much and would love to spend the night with you. I’m sorry, Haru-chan! 😢_ **

Haru heard the ping and quickly read the message. He frowned. He shouldn’t be surprised that Makoto had plans already. He’s been a popular guy since they were in middle school, but he was still a little disappointed. He missed spending time with Makoto. Being with Makoto.

**_It’s okay. We’re still planning on hanging out tomorrow, right?_ **

Haru set his phone down and sighed. Since his evening is free, he could do what he hasn’t had the time to do. Like go shopping for groceries, or catch up on homework.

Makoto heard another ping and read Haru’s message. He sighed. He didn’t usually get angry or annoyed at people, but this time he was really annoyed at his classmate- Kenta Endo. He had repeatedly turned the guy down, but said man was as stubborn as stubborn gets: wouldn’t take no as an answer, and kept bugging Makoto, until he finally agreed.

Makoto quickly replied before he grabbed his wallet and left his apartment.

**_Yeah! I’m excited to spend the day with you and the guys!_ ** **_😊_ **

Haru snorted and set his phone down again, until he heard another ping from his phone. It was from Kisumi.

**_Haru~_ **

**_Are you free tonight?_ **

**_Me and Asahi need help picking out a gift for Mako._ **

**_Mind helping us?_ **

**_We’ll meet up at Asahi’s sister’s bar and grab dinner first._ **

**_Mackerel is on me_ ** **_😉_ **

Haru sighed. He wasn’t really in the mood to be around people aside from Makoto, but… he hasn’t seen Kisumi and Asahi for over a month. He has missed them.

**_Okay_ **

He replied and heard another ping, but didn’t bother checking. He got dressed quickly and left his apartment, sending one last message to let them know he was on his way to the bar.

Makoto arrived at the bar where his classmate’s mixer was being held in. He forced a smile and greeted everyone. They returned his greeting and he sat down next to his classmate. A guy with dark hair turned to him.

“Hey. We’re in the same anatomy class. I’m Kou Fukui! But you can call me Kou.”

Makoto smiled and nodded.

“I remember. It’s nice to see you again Kou-senpai.”

The guy grinned. The girls smiled at him and each introduced themselves to him except for one girl with light purple hair who only nodded at him. Her friend with dirty blonde hair, Akiko, talked excitedly about how handsome Makoto and Kou-senpai are. Kenta frowned.

“What about me?”

The girl looked hard at him and sighed as she waved her arms around.

“You’re so average! Get a more exciting personality, Kenta-san.”

Kou laughed hard as the girl with dark blue hair, Kazumi, giggled into her hand. The waitress came to them and asked them if they wanted anything. Makoto’s classmate ordered beer for everyone and the girls ordered a variety of fried foods and a parfait each. Makoto wanted to order a slice of chocolate cake, but got embarrassed, so he settled with a cup of green tea and tempura.

“Is that all you’re gonna have, Tachibana-san??” The dirty blonde-haired girl yelled from across the table. Makoto nervously scratched his cheek and chuckled.

“I’m not much of a drinker.”

The waitress returned with their orders and set down two slices of chocolate cake in front of the lavender haired girl. She thanked the waitress and the waitress smiled and left. She pushed a slice toward Makoto and the green haired boy gave a confused look.

“I can’t eat two slices.”

She had a serious expression and Makoto tried to apologize and give the slice back to her, but she gave him a stern look.

“Eat it. I’m not going to eat it.”

The way she talked and behaved reminded him of Haru and he smiled.

“Thank you.”

She turned to her cake and gave a soft hum as she began eating her cake. Makoto grinned and took a bite himself.

“It’s really good! Thank you…um…I didn’t catch your name. I’m really sorry!”

She smiled. “My name is Shizuka.”

“It’s nice meeting you, Shizuka-san.” Makoto said with his signature smile.

Makoto and Shizuka spent their time talking about school and their respective hometowns. His classmate put his arm over his shoulder and leaned in too close for comfort.

“Damn Makoto! You work quickly!” He slurred his speech and the smell of alcohol was strong in his breath. Makoto nervously laughed as he tried to push his classmate away from him.

“It’s not what you think! We’ve just been chatting!”

Shizuka’s friend looked over at them and she stood up quickly, causing her chair to fall with a loud clack.

“Hey! Don’t try to steal Shizu-chan from me! She’s mine!” She yelled with a high pitched slur.

Shizuka stood up with a huff and grabbed her arm. “Let’s go, Akiko. You’ve had too much to drink.”

Akiko gave a whine and started to cry. “I don’t want to go!! I’m having too much fun!!”

“I’ll buy you a katsudon on the way home. I’ll even make you breakfast tomorrow, and bring you your fave milkshake and fries from WacDon.”

That stopped Akiko’s tantrum and her indigo eyes sparkled with unshed tears.

“Will you ask them for extra whipped cream?”

Shizuka hummed an affirmative. Akiko hugged her and cheered, almost making them fall. Shizuka told them goodbye and Kenta groaned.

“What?? It’s too early! Stay and drink some more!”

Makoto stood up and left his share of the tab before following Shizuka and her friend.

“I had a great time, Kenta-san, I’ll see you in class!”

He left before Kenta had a chance to stop him.

It was a chilly November night and it had gotten colder since they’ve arrived at the bar. Shizuka and her friend were outside waiting for Makoto.

“Hope you don’t mind me accompanying you both to the train station, or would you both prefer a taxi?”

Shizuka shook her head.

“We don’t mind. I already called a taxi- they’ll be here in 20 minutes.”

Makoto nodded. “I see. That’s a while, and it’s so cold tonight.”

He noticed Shizuka shivering slightly and he removed his scarf.

“Here.” He smiled and wrapped it around her. His eyes widened and gasped.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to make you so uncomfortable, you just seemed so cold and I didn’t want you to catch a cold!”

She smiled and gave a slight chuckle. “It’s alright. You were just being thoughtful.”

Akiko was dozing off on Shizuka’s shoulder. She looked over at her and had a soft smile on her lips. Makoto noticed and his eyes widened with realization before he chuckled.

“She must be super important to you.”

Shizuka glanced at him before her smile fell. “Yeah.”

Makoto gave her a reassuring smile. “Have you told her how you feel?”

She hummed. “Maybe once… when we were drinking after we celebrated our acceptance to the same university. But… she just giggled and said I was her best friend…”

Her eyes got red and she hid her face with her hair. Makoto frowned and put his arm on her shoulder.

“I’m really sorry…”

She buried her face in his chest and shook slightly. Makoto continued whispering words of reassurance and encouragement.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you, Shizu-chan.” A soft voice whispered.

Makoto and Shizuka looked to the girl who was clinging to her.

“I thought you were just being friendly...I didn’t want to get my hopes up…” Akiko voice quivered as tears fell down her cheeks. “I’m so sorry, Shizuka.”

She began to sob,Shizuka beginning to cry as she clung to Akiko. Makoto dropped his arm from them and gave them space as he smiled and gave a shuddered breath. His eyes getting wet. He remembered how he felt when he first confessed to Haru and was expecting the rejection only to have his feelings returned.

The taxi arrived and the girls got in, but not before Shizuka turned to him with the largest and warmest smile she’s shown him and gave him a tight hug and a peck on the cheek.

“Thank you…” She whispered shyly.

She removed the scarf and handed it to him and they exchanged contact information. They waved their last goodbyes and the taxi drove away. Makoto wrapped his scarf around his neck and decided to head back home, but not before he felt a hand grab his wrist.

Haru and gang had just left a plushie store, a big bag in Kisumi’s hand. He was chatting excitedly about what the basketball team was up to and Asahi was regaling Kisumi with news of the swim team. They walked to a nearby café when Haru noticed a tall figure down the street. It was Makoto! He was talking to a girl who was about to get into a taxi and sees her hug him and kiss him on the cheek. He felt his heart tighten. The girl waved to makoto and Makoto...he had a slight blush and his soft smile. The girl removed the scarf. Makoto’s scarf. She handed it back to Makoto and Makoto said something before she got into the taxi and the taxi left. Makoto waving goodbye before he turned and walked away. WIthout a second thought, he ran after him. Grabbing his wrist.

Makoto jumped at the sudden contact and turned around with a fearful expression before realizing it was Haru and smiled with a confused expression.

“Haru! What are you doing here?”

Haru looked at Makoto with a hard to read expressions. Hard to read for anyone except Makoto. Makoto’s mouth opened and he hugged the bluenette tightly.

“Haru...I’m so sorry. I’d never leave you. I love you so much. You’re the only one for me. Forever and always! But it’s not what you think. She and her friend were having a hard time, but… they talked it out and were able to understand each other better. They reminded me of us.. .remember when we were younger? Even when we could understand each other without words we didn’t know how we felt about each other. That was them…”

Haru’s eyes widened and his face turned a dark shade of red. He totally misunderstood and got jealous of girl he didn’t even know! Makoto looked at him and held his hands, giving them a gentle squeeze.

“It’s alright, Haru. Please don’t feel ashamed. It was just a misunderstanding.” He flashed his signature smile. “Besides, I find jealous Haru just as cute as stoic Haru, blushing Haru and every other Haru. I love all sides of Haru-chan!”

Haru turned his head to the side with a frown, “Idiot.” He turned and gave Makoto a small smile.

“Haru why’d you run off without telling us?” Asahi yelled as he ran up to them. He turned to Makoto and grinned. “Hey Makoto! Long time no see! What are you doing here?”

“Hey! Asahi and Kisumi!” He laughed. “I could ask you the same!”

“Oh! We came to get you a-- mphm!” Kisumi put his hand over Asahi’s mouth.

“We wanted to get Haru out of his apartment.” He chuckled nonchalantly. “So you got dragged to a mixer, huh?”

“How’d you know?”

“My club mates always drag me to them as bait for cute girls.”

Makoto laughed. “That was probably why my classmate invited me.”

Kisumi grabbed Asahi’s arm. “Well, it’s getting late. We should head out. See ya two.” He dragged a protesting Asahi away and waved goodbye.

Makoto looked over at Haru. “Do you mind if I spend the night at your place?”

Haru shook his head. “I don’t mind.”

Makoto smiled as they headed to the train station.

They arrived to Haru’s place. Makoto removed his shoes and Haru tok his hand, pulling him from the entrance to the corridor.

“Makoto… there’s something I want to give you.”

Makoto followed him. “What do you want to give me?”

Haru lead him into the living room. “Sit here. I’ll be back.”

Makoto sat down and placed his hands on his lap. He was curious to see what Haru was going to give him. Haru returned.

“I was planning on doing this tomorrow in front of the guys, but...I can’t wait anymore.”

He turned to the clock on his wall and took a deep breath when he saw the clock strike midnight.

“Makoto… you’ve been by my side for as long as I can remember. My earliest and happiest memories, you were there. Every challenge I faced, you were there by my side. I would like to continue being by your side and you by mine. So…” Haru pulled out a small box from his jeans and opened it. A silver band shone in the dim lighting. “Will you marry me?”

Makoto sat frozen for what felt like hours. Tears slid down his cheeks and his lip quivered. He clutched his jeans and nodded.

“Yes…” He croaked out. Haru reached out to wipe the tears from his red stained face. His own eyes sparkled with unshed tears. He gently took Makoto’s hand and slid the ring into his ring finger. Giving the ring a kiss. Makoto smiled.

“I love you, Haru-chan.”

“I love you, Makoto.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Special Thanks to my friend, InsomniKing! He edited and added commas coz I don't know what they are. XD And to Rin Rin! He came up with the beautiful names! They're wonder writer and artist!
> 
> Read InsomniKing on DeviantArt and See Rin Rin's adorable chibis on Twitter!
> 
> InsomniKing: https://www.deviantart.com/insomniking
> 
> Rin Rin: https://twitter.com/rin_no_tana


End file.
